Long Live The King Side: Pony
by Rose Queen Sephiroth
Summary: This is a 5 part mini prequel to Long Live The King. A side story detailing Hashirama and Madara's early years but only really focused on their sexual encounters. These first 4 parts based around the song "Pony" the SoMo remake.
1. Chapter 1: I Want It

**Chapter 1: I Want It**

18 year old Hashirama "Tree Maker" Senju walked down the dark pathway leading into the Village Hidden In The Trees. He hummed quietly to himself as he went, his long dark brown hair flowing in the midnight breeze. He looked up at the moon and prayed to Kaguya in thanks for such a beautiful night. The Village Hidden In The Trees was founded by himself and his best friend turned secret lover, 17 year old Madara "Moon Sight" Uchiha. They had grown up together in the village, under the watchful eyes of the Senju and Uchiha clan combined forces.

It was fortold that a descendant of Hashirama's would one day lead a great victory and become King of all demons in this world. The elders of the Senju clan had kept this to themselves however, not even Hashirama knew the full story of it. One day he would know, and that day would tear his life apart. All he did know was that he would not live forever and he was determined that the bond between he and his Madara lasted for the rest of beyond eternity. But for now, he headed into the Uchiha Clan castle, sneaking in to see the prince of the clan, his rose, his beautiful Madara.

The raven haired other laid across his bed, yukata, white and red, hanging off his left shoulder. His face was covered in blood sweat, legs spread eagle, a hand rubbing pale fingers over his own clit, head thrown back into the bed, moaning Hashirama's name in panting breaths. This was the sight that greeted the Senju as he walked into Madara's room after evading the guards.

"My love, you look even more beautiful than ever in this moment..."

Madara looked up, startled, "H-Hashi...", the male made his way over to him, letting the yukata he wore himself, brown and gold fall to the floor. His naked body revealed a straining 12 inch long 10 inch thick cock that stood fully erect and pulsating. Madara stared at it with an unreadable emotion on his face, "Hashirama...I..." he turned away, a blush forming across his cheeks. "Yes my beauty?", Hashirama reached out to cup the other's face between his hands, slowly climbing ontop of him. "I love you.." the raven whispered, kissing him with passion. Hashirama smiled into the kiss, sliding between Madara's legs. He ground against him slowly, cock slipping between his folds. "I love you too, sweetest Madara...", tongue diving into the sharingan user's mouth the wolf lifted his Eve's left over his shoulder, "do you recall the night we married beside the river?"  
Hashirama asked this as he drove his cock deep inside the cunt of the one beneath himself.

"I...I recall yes...you made love to me on the riverbank, after we fought...", Madara groaned as he was breached for the first time that night and the fourth time in his young life so far. "Do you recall what I did to you that night? do you know why we fought?", he moved slowly within his male wife, thrusts long and lazy. "I caught you...kissing... Mito Uzumaki...the village whore...", the tengu wrapped his slender yet muscular legs around the wolf demon's waist tightly as he spoke. Hashirama smiled down at him, kissing him again. "I know my darling, but you know that bitch will lift her tail for anyone, she was seeking to rub herself all over me right after leaving your little brother's bed if you have forgotten."

Madara pouted but a particularliy rough thrust from his husband made him moan in pleasure, mouth agape. "I had f-forgotten...I was ready to kill you...but then..."

The larger of the two pulled his mate close and began to pick up the pace with his thrusts, he kissed up and down the raven haired's neck, sitting back. "but then, after we were both bloody and laying on the ground with various bones broken and organs ruptured, I pulled you ontop of me, leaning into you ear I whispered...". Madara growled as Hashirama moved faster, the sounded echoed in hs chest when he saw his love move back, Madara straddling him, still impaled on his cock. "You whispered of what you truly thought of Mito, assuring me that she was nothing more than dirt beneath the...", he shook his head the rest too embarassing for him to repeat.

Hashirama chuckled, "the hooves of my trojan horse, tonight and forevermore, your pussy is the only gate my wooden pony will be invading..."

"Hashirama!" Madara groaned in annoyance.

"Yes my love?"

The raven looked down at his lover, eyes half lidded as he bit his bottom lip, his voice was a low needy moan, sharingan spinning in his eyes.

 **"I want it..."**

TBC in part 2: **Let's Do It.**


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Do It

**Part 2: Let's Do It**

"Well then, let's do it..."

Hashirama whispered this into Madara's ear as he leaned up and grabbed the raven haired Eve by the hips.

Madara felt a shiver run up and down his spine as he felt the Knight's aura surround them both, a kiss being placed against a pale throat. He nodded slowly, sliding all the way down on the massive cock that had been brought to life with desire for him. Hashirama moaned, laying back, hands still firmly gripping his wife he pumped his hips up. Madara rolled his own hips back down to meet those of the Senju, leaning forward he locked lips with his love.

They kissed with vigor, Hashirama bucking up into the other as Madara began to bounce on his cock even harder. "You can do better than that... my Queen...", they locked eyes once these words left the brunette's mouth.

"We will be together forever Madara...no matter what happens, no matter what lives we lead...I will be the only one balls deep inside you...no matter who we are...", he put a hand around Madara's neck, pushing him up.

The raven's mouth hung open as Hashirama began to violently thrust into him, he had always been a bit of a sadist, and it showed through his treatement of his lover. He began to slam his hips up into Madara, claws digging into his neck as he did so. The raven cried out as his mate pulled his other hand around to give a loud smack to both his ass cheeks, first the right then the left.

"Ha-Hashirama..." came the moan, the raven slapping his hips down on his lover, squeezing tightly around his love's cock. "Madara...", came the quiet groan in reply, Hashirama began to strangle the other, not in a fatal way, but just enough to cut off his air supply.

Madara gave a loud, strangled scream through the pressure on his throat as the older teen pounded roughly up into the tight, soaking wet pussy that he was determined would belong to no one else but him for as long as his soul existed.

He watched as his Madara stared down at him, hands gripping at Hashirama's chest, drool sliding down the right of his mouth, cheeks flushed, sharingan glowing in the dark room.

He was whimpering with bliss as he smashed his hips back down into every thrust the larger male pummeled into his heated body. Hashirama's eyes widened for a moment before he pulled his wife into a loving kiss, wrapping both his arms around Madara's waist, pulling him close and kissing him even deeper, tongue swiping over his lips. The younger teenager gasped in surprise, his lover's cock angled in it's thrusts striking his g-spot. Hashirama took this moment to let his tongue delve into his lover's mouth once more, dancing with it as he pushed himself all the way into the raven haired tengu.

"My Madara...so sweet you are..." the wolf growled into his ear as he dove in even farther, his grip on Madara's neck returning as he dug his claws in, drawing blood. Madara managed to chuckle as Hashirama continued his brutal assault in beating his pussy with each slam of his hips. "Praise the lord...", they both whispered as they kissed again, biting into each other's tongue and letting the blood flood down their joined chins.

The unspoken father of creation was Jashin, husband and Knight of Kaguya, he demanded blood and death as well which made sure life continued. He himself was murdered by Kaguya, in order to start the cycle. He'd been reborn as Sesshomaru in a distant land far away from them and their lives. The blood pooled between them but was quickly flung across the bed as Hashirama pushed Madara down onto the sheets, pounding into him with strong violent thrusts. The bed began to rock as he slipped a finger into the younger's pussy alongside his own length.

The raven's eyes went wide as saucers once he felt the invasion. Hashirama pulled his cock out and curling his fingers, shoved his fist inside. With a loud moan Madara screamed, hands flying to claw at the bed sheets once the Senju had pushed his fist all the way in, part of his arm past the wrist vanishing as well. "Hashirama...my Hashirama!", Madara threw his head back as he squeezed around the invading limb.

Hashirama smirked, flipping his love over onto his stomach, fist still buried in his pussy. He lifted Madara's hips up and pulled his ass cheeks apart, running his tongue around the pale pink ring of his anal entrance. Madara's back arched as he whined and moaned but soon he could do nothing but scream as Hashirama began to pistion his fist in and out of his Eve's sweet pussy...

TBC in Part 3: **Riding On My Pony.**


End file.
